A Bouncing Bundle of Thundercat Joy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Liosia and they fall in love and get married. Soon a baby comes into the mix. Rewrite of Bouncy Bundle of Thundercat Joy
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was the lord of the Thundercats he was out on special mission. During that mission he met the woman of his dreams Liosia. She was wonderful. She had decided to go with Lion-o to Third earth.

Once back on Third earth the other Thundercats were happy to meet another surviving Thunderian. They had meet others who now lived with them. Ocalo, and Catrina who were adults. There was also Bobcat and Selene new Thunderkittens. Tygra and Cheetara now were the parents of twins. Panthro's lost wife Panella has returned with their daughter Panella with is also training to be a Thundercat. Bengali and Pumyra had their new daughter Pegalia along with their adopt child a white tiger name Tylina who lost her left leg when she crashed on Third earth Bengali and Panthro made her a prosthetic after Liosia came to Third Earth with Lion-o.

Lion-o was pretty taken with Liosia. He was wondering if she was the one to be his wife. He hoped it was to be. With Liosia around he was distracted by her. Lion-o walked into a wall while checking her out.

"Nice going," Wilykat said laughing.

"It's not funny Wilykat," Tygra said.

Other times Lion-o would leave flowers in her room and signed his name on it. Liosia saw the flowers and was amazed. "He's so sweet," Liosia said.

Soon Lion-o was taking her out on walks.

"What are they doing?" Snarfer asked.

"I think Lion-o is courting Liosia," Cheetara said.

"Courting?" Snarfer asked.

"He's trying to get her attention and trying to get her to fall in love with him because he loves her." Tygra said.

"Oh so he's trying to get her be his girlfriend?" Snarfer asked.

"Not exactly he wants her to marry him," Lynx-o said.

"Mate you mean his life long love partner?" Snarfer asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

"Kissy face!" Wilykit said.

"Wilykit, that is not appropriate." Cheetara said.

'I mean look," Wilykit said pointing out the window.

The other Thundercats looked at the window and saw Lion-o and Liosia in the middle of a kiss.

"Ooh they're kissing!" Snarfer said.

"Yep," Bengali said.

"Looks like Lion-o is starting to win her over." Panthro said.

"I thought he would," Snarf said.

Lion-o and Liosia's relationship was going well. They were very happy and so much in love. They would often have a kissing session. They would sit together in the library and read. Both of them loved to do things together.

He would take her to the unicorn forest and the beach.

Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying their relationship. Finally after about a year Lion-o and Liosia were married. It was a happy day.

That night Lion-o and Liosia made love.

Only time would tell what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were happily married. They loved each other very much. Liosia loved him dearly and Lion-O loved her dearly. It was wonderful to say the least. Their wish for a family was about to come true. Liosia was helping Cheetara with the twins. When suddenly she felt sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Lion-o heard her and knocked on the door. "Liosia are you alright?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know," Liosia said then came out of the bathroom.

"I think you should see Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"I'll be okay," Liosia said.

Today they were going on a trip in the Thundertank. Liosia wasn't feeling so good. "Liosia are you alright? You are looking a little green," Lion-o said.

"I just don't feel so well," Liosia said. Then she covered her mouth.

"Panthro I think you should stop the tank," Pumyra said.

"Okay I'm stopping," Panthro said.

Liosia ran out of the tank and threw up at nearby tree. Lion-o came up to her and began to rub her back. "Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"I think so," Liosia said.

"Pumyra we get to cat's lair examine Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I'll be fine," Liosia said.

"Something is going on with you Liosia and I want to make sure you stay healthy, I love you," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

Once at cat's lair Liosia was laying in bed. Pumyra came in with her medical supplies. First she took Liosia's blood pressure. "Okay blood pressure is normal," Pumyra said. Then she took Liosia's pulse. "Pulse normal," she said. She looked in Liosia's eyes. "Clear and bright eyes," she said. She took Liosia's temperature. "No fever," she said.

"So I'm fine? I knew Lion-o was too worried," Liosia said.

"Hang on Liosia, everything checks out fine it's true but I am starting to think something," Pumyra said. "Did your time of the month come?" she asked.

"No, it's late, and it's never late," Liosia said.

"Okay, symptoms," Pumyra said.

"Headaches, nausea, tiredness, sore breasts, dizziness, bloated, and I go to the bathroom more often," Liosia said.

"Liosia can you step on the scale for me?" Pumyra asked.

Liosia stepped on the scale. "What this can't be right I gained two pounds," Liosia said.

"Hmmm," Pumyra said.

"Hmm what?" Liosia asked.

"I think you need to sit back on the bed," Pumyra said.

"Why am I going be alright?" Liosia asked.

"Yes you are just fine," Pumyra said.

Lion-o came in. "Sorry to interrupt I just want to know is Liosia going to be okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Ah Lion-o, good thing you're here," Pumyra said. "I think you should sit down too," she said.

"I'm fine," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Pumyra said. "Liosia you're perfectly healthy," she said.

"That's good," Liosia said.

"Then why does she feel so bad all of the time now?" Lion-o asked.

"Well I know why she isn't feeling like herself right now," Pumyra said.

"You do?" Liosia said.

"Well what's going on with my wife?" Lion-o asked.

"I am happy to say you two are going to be hearing the patter of little feet," Pumyra said.

"Excuse me we already do Tygra and Cheetara's twins and Panthro's daughter run all over the place." Lion-o said.

Pumyra giggled a little. "What I say?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia is pregnant, she's going to have a baby," Pumyra said.

Lion-o looked at Liosia. "I'm going to be a father," He said and then passed out.

"Lion-o!" Liosia said.

"What's going on in here?" Panthro asked and saw Lion-o passed out on the ground.

"He just got some shocking news and fainted," Pumyra said.

"What news is that?" Panthro asked.

"I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"That's great," Panthro said and helped Lion-o to his feet.

"You alright love?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I'm fine I can hardly believe I am going to be a father," Lion-o said.

"I know it is shocking but it's a blessing," Liosia said.

"I know it is," Lion-o said. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you," Liosia said.

Lion-o was out on in a mission in the Feliner with Panthro and they found Lion-o's parents as prisoner. "We must save them," Lion-o said. After fight Lion-o was reunited with his parents.

"Look at you Lion-o you have grown so handsome," His mother Leona said.

"Yes you are fine man now and Lord of the Thundercats and those crooks may not know but their crystals healed my eyes and restored my sight." Claudius said.

"I have someone I want you to meet when we get to Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Who?" Leona asked.

"My wife Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Our little boy found love and married," Leona said.

"Yes he did," Claudius said.

Once on Third earth the Thundercats were happy to see Claudius and Leona again. Claudius and Leona were happy to meet a future generation of Thundercats.

"Nice to meet you Liosia you are lovely white lioness as Lion-o described," Claudius said.

"Yes you are quite beautiful I hope to get some grandkids soon," Leona said.

"Well you are soon going to become grandparents, because Liosia is pregnant," Lion-o said.

"This is wonderful," Claudius said.

"Liosia how are you feel if you need any advice turn to me," Leona said.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

This was wonderful Thunderians were becoming more and more numerous on Third earth by the day. This was going to wonderful thing. They were going to tell the cubs all about Thundera even though they were born on third earth their roots are Thunderian.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Liosia and Lion-O were happy because now they were expecting a baby. Lion-o's parents were around and happy that their people are living well and thriving on Third earth. Claudus and Leona were living in cat's lair. They were happy to be grandparents soon.

There was much to see and do on Third earth. Friends to help and all kinds of new sights and more. Lion-o was going to bring some seedlings to the berbils. "These seedlings will help the berbils grow new crops," Lion-o said.

"Yes and we have much to thank them for, helping build cats lair and helping provide us with food. They are good friends and we must make sure their peaceful way of life isn't disturbed," Tygra said.

"Yes, So I better get going," Lion-o said.

"See you when you get back Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I will be back as soon as I can," Lion-o said and left.

"Have you seen Lion-o?" Claudus asked.

"He's delivering seedlings to the berbils, he won't be back till sometime later," Tygra said.

"You all sure have quite a few friends." Leona said.

"There are many beings we are friends with on Third earth," Cheetara said.

Then Tygron, Chetz and Panella ran through. "You can't catch me!" Chetz said.

"Kids no running in cat's lair," Tygra said.

"Kids go take your game outside," Panthro said.

"Yes Cat's lair is not a playground," Cheetara said.

"So go outside and play," Tygra said.

"I'll watch them," Snarf said.

"We will go out to I have been wanting to use my space board again," Wilykit said.

"Me too," Wilykat said.

"Dad when can I get a space board?' Panella said.

"Daddy can we have space boards too?" Tygron and Chetz asked.

"Panthro you think you can come up with more space boards?" Tygra asked.

"Of course they will just have to wait for me to put them together though," Panthro said.

Lion-o came back a little after dark. Liosia was happy to see him. "Lion-o it's go to see you're back," Liosia said.

"It's kind of good to be back," Lion-o said. "So you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Liosia said.

Liosia sometimes woke up feeling sick due to being pregnant. Lion-o would hold her back. Leona was good to turn to because she had been through it before. Cheetara, Panella and Pumyra were good to talk to as well because they were mothers themselves.

Liosia was really nervous at the thought of becoming a mother. Leona was with her saw something was on her daughter in law's mind. "Everything alright Liosia?" Leona asked.

"Yes everything is fine," Liosia said.

"Are you sure?" Leona asked.

"Well the thing is I am a little nervous," Liosia said.

"Nervous about what?" Leona asked.

"I am worried I won't be a good mother," Liosia said.

"That is a common worry most first time mother's have," Leona said.

"They do?" Liosia asked.

"Yes, so you have nothing to worry about everything will be fine," Leona said.

"How will I be sure?" Liosia said.

"Well things may seem hard at times but just remember mother's will do what they can for their child." Leona said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

"Most important thing to give your baby is love," Leona said.

"Thanks Leona," Liosia said.

"Anytime dear," Leona said.

Lion-o was nervous at the coming of fatherhood, he had his father, Tygra, Panthro and Bengali to turn too.

Lion-o and Liosia began to think about what their child would be like. They were very happy. Pumyra said the baby would be born during the Spring. Spring was a long ways off so they had plenty of time to get ready.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Everyone was pretty excited with the impending birth of Lion-o and Liosia's baby. "Spring will be here before we know it," Cheetara said. It was Autumn and Liosia's belly was starting grow. It was sign that there was life inside. Liosia was also feeling a lot better. She wasn't getting nauseous anymore. In fact she felt perky.

"Liosia seem to be feeling good," Lion-o said.

"Yes I feel great, I feel so full of energy right now," Liosia said.

"It's normal at this stage of pregnancy," Pumyra said.

"I also feel kind of clumsy," Liosia said.

"That is normal too," Pumyra said.

A few months had passed and now Liosia's belly was big and round. The kids loved placing their hands on her belly. "There is really a baby inside?" Tygron asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"When will the baby come?" Chetz asked.

"In the spring," Liosia said.

"In the spring?" Pegalia asked.

"Yes in the spring," Liosia said.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" Panthea asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Liosia said.

"Oh," Panthea said.

"The kids sure are asking you a lot of questions," Lion-o said when the kids left.

"Well they're curious," Liosia said.

"Yes they are, so how are you feeling today?" Lion-o said.

"I'm doing okay," Liosia said.

Liosia was in her second trimester. She was looking more and more beautiful by the day. Lion-o was very happy his wife was just glowing with beauty. Today Liosia was sitting in her chair she was making a baby blanket. Then she felt something it felt like a kick. "The baby kicked," she said. "Lion-o," she called.

"Is everything alright?" Lion-o asked coming in.

"Yes everything is fine," she said. "Place you hand on my belly," she said and put his hand on her tummy. Then there was a kick.

Lion-o gasped he was so amazed he could feel his unborn child move around inside just by touching his wife's belly. "This is wonderful," he said.

"I know," Liosia said. Then they kissed.

Liosia like most pregnant women had cravings. Normally the craving didn't go away until it was met. Today Liosia was getting herself a little snack. She found what she was looking for it was raspberry jam and the peanut butter cookies she put some of the jam in a bowl and started to scoop it up with the cookies and eat it.

Snarf came in and saw Liosia. "Hello Liosia what brings you in here?" he asked.

"Oh just having a snack," Liosia answered.

"Hmm peanut butter cookies and raspberry jam," Snarf said.

"Yes that is what I was hungry for, I don't know why I get these food cravings," Liosia said and continued to eat.

"Well it's all part of being pregnant," Pumyra said coming in and over hearing Liosia. "Things change for you when you are pregnant, cravings are thought to because by hormones, so it's not much to worry about," she said.

"I guess, chocolate milk would go great with this," Liosia said. Then got up and made some. "Well all I know is it gets on Lion-o's nerves when I wake up at night to get something to eat. I think doesn't like because I wake him up in the process." she said.

Bit later Lion-o and Liosia were in bed. Liosia was starting to crave again and what she was craving was what she had earlier in the day. Lion-o saw she was awake. "Liosia what is wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"Just a craving," Liosia said.

"A craving?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"What is it you want I'll get it," He said.

"The raspberry jam and the peanut butter cookies I craved earlier today and it was pretty good," Liosia said.

"Okay then Liosia I'll go get it," Lion-o said. Got out of bed to go to the kitchen.

"Lion-o?" Liosia said.

"Yes?" Lion-o said.

"Some chocolate milk too please," Liosia said.

"Coming up," Lion-o said. He was fixing Liosia's late night snack.

"Lion-o why are you up?" Tygra asked coming into the kitchen after hearing the noise.

"Liosia is have a late night craving she had this snack earlier today and she is wanting it again," Lion-o said.

"I see, Cheetara craved food late at night when she was having the twins," Tygra said.

"Well hopefully after her snack she will sleep," Lion-o said. He gave Liosia her snack and she went to sleep after that.

Liosia was soon wearing new clothes her body was starting to change. Her belly was becoming big and round. So she was getting use to the changes of her body.

Leona was a help to her, as was Pumyra, Panella and Cheetara. They were mothers themselves. They helped make booties and blankets with Liosia. The baby was going to have quite a few booties and blankets.

Lion-o had his father, Tygra, Panthro and Bengali to turn to because they were fathers themselves.

Lynx-o was also a help in his own way. Snarf and Snarfer helped as well.

Spring was on it's way and would soon be here.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The people of Third earth heard Liosia was pregnant so they brought presents for the royal baby. Since the child would be the one to inherit Lion-o's will this was a big deal. The warrior maidens brought a cradle, the unicorn keepers brought a dream catcher, the berbils brought a mobile, the bolkins brought booties, the wollos brought hand made wooden toys, Snowman brought winter blankets, and Hachiman brought kimonos for babies they were for either boy or girl there solid yellow and some had patterns of fish and stars.

"This truly is thoughtful," Liosia said.

"It sure is," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia were concerned their friends were over doing things even the other Thundercats were showing their gifts, Tygra designed the nursery for the cub, Panthro made a crib among other things, Bengali made a baby monitor and so on and so forth.

"I think everyone is over doing it a little," Lion-o said.

"Well my son this is the future of the Thundercats, the future leader of our people and the future leader of the Thundercats. This child is very important to Thundera and obviously important to your third earth friends," Claudius said. "When we permanently move to New Thundera one day the people of Thundera will bring presents for the cub now matter how old it is, because this is grand thing, they did the same thing when you were coming," he said.

"Okay so this is normal," Lion-o said.

"Yes it's normal," Claudius said.

Liosia was looking forward to meeting her baby. "The baby is going to be here very soon," Liosia said.

"I know and everything is looking good, spring is nearly here so just wait," Pumyra said.

"I will, I am so looking forward to holding my baby," Liosia said.

"I am looking forward to meeting our baby too Liosia," Lion-o said.

"I know you both are it's a wonderful thing," Pumyra said. "Well your check up is all done," she said.

"Thanks Pumyra," Liosia said.

Soon it was late winter. Spring was in no hurry to arrive. The cubs were wondering why spring wasn't here yet. "Daddy why isn't spring here yet?" Tygron asked.

"You can't rush the seasons son, they all happen when they are suppose to happen," Tygra said.

"But Pumyra said the royal baby is suppose to be born in the spring, if spring is late will the baby be late?" Chetz asked.

"No, the baby will be coming in two months whether spring is on time or not," Cheetara said.

"So don't worry," Tygra said.

"Okay," Tygron and Chetz said.

The weather was starting to warm up. "Good looks like spring is coming," Snarfer said.

"This is great," Tygron said.

"Spring!" Pegalia said.

The flowers were starting to bloom. Everything was looking good. Liosia was in her Third trimester. She was feeling huge. Pumyra was giving her a check up. "Your cub is pretty lively," Pumyra said.

"Thanks," Liosia said. "I am really looking forward to it coming," she said.

"I know you are everyone is looking forward to this baby, it's pretty exciting," Pumyra said. "You still have a month and half to go until the baby is ready so just wait," she said.

"I will," Liosia said.

Lion-o-o and Liosia were really looking forward to the baby. They were talking about names but couldn't think of a good one. They didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl as long as the baby is healthy.

The baby was going to arrive very soon.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Spring was in the air and new life was starting all over Third earth. Especially at cat's lair, Lion-o and Liosia were expecting a baby. It was going to be about three weeks until the baby comes so everyone was excited. Mostly Liosia as the days passed she became more and more excited and restless. Lion-o was just as excited and restless. They were really looking forward to meeting their baby.

On a warm Spring night that time had arrived. Liosia was going to have the baby. It was warm that night and the stars lit up the sky. Lion-o was quite nervous pacing around. He jumped when Snarf touched him.

"Sorry, don't pace so much Lion-o you are making everyone tire just looking at you," Snarf said.

"Sorry I am just worried and anxious," Lion-o said.

"I know how you feel son I remember the fine Autumn night you were born, it was during a thunderstorm. The storm started to clear at dawn and the sun started to rise. That is when I heard your crying you were born at sunrise after a horrible storm. You were handsome little baby. Your mother and I were grateful. Then Jaga came in as my second in command it was his duty to see the new born heir and then as another part of his duty he placed a ring of thundersage on your head to show you were the hereditary lord of the Thundercats. Then I presented you to the people while you were wearing the Thundersage ring." Claudus said.

"I hope everything is going okay in there," Lion-o said.

Then they heard crying. Lion-o looked at the door. Pumyra came out she was smiling. "How is Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine, she's just tired," Pumyra said.

"That's good," Lion-o said. "and the baby?" he asked.

"Lion-o you are now the father of a beautiful baby girl," Pumyra said.

"That's a first, never before in the history of Thundera has a princess been born," Tygra said.

"Yes and this is one for our history books," Lynx-o said.

"Truly a wonderful event." Snarf said.

"Can I see my daughter?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course you can," Pumyra said.

Lion-o came in and saw Liosia holding their daughter. Lion-o came up to her and saw how happy she looked. "Liosia?" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said. "Look at her isn't she beautiful?" she asked. The little girl was very pretty she was lovely just like her mother. Something was a bit of her color was rather pale. Liosia saw Lion-o confusion and pulled the blanket away so he could see. Lion-o saw his daughter was pure white and here hair was a soft cream.

"I find this hard to be possible and I helped deliver this little angel," Cheetara said.

"This is amazing," Claudius said.

"Yes it is," Leona said.

"It's a miracle," Lion-o said. "I wished on star the night Liosia and I were married for us to have child who would be something special, to be unique in every way. I even wished that something about my child would be different than any other lion on Thundera." he said.

"Looks like this is a wish come true, I wished for all that too," Liosia said.

"I know what I want to name our daughter," Lion-o said. "Lislia it means wish," he said.

"That's a wonderful name," Liosia said. "Welcome to the world Lislia." she said.

Tygra came in and placed a thundersage ring on Lislia's head it showed she was Lion-o's heir. Then he wrote down in the records to Lion-o and Liosia the first ever white lion Thunderian was born.

Lislia was the first white lion Thunderian. No one knew why she was born as the first white lion in Thunderian history all they knew was Lion-o and Liosia wish for her to be unlike any other Thunderian unique in every way. This was their wish come true.

When morning came Lion-o presented Lislia to the people of Third earth. The people cheered it was wonderful. Mumm-Ra saw the child from his cauldron. "This child could mean trouble," Mumm-Ra said.

Time has passed since that day now a happy little two year old. Because things were going so well. Now they had moved to New Thundera and all the Thundercats were happy to be home Ocalo and Catrina were maintaining guard duty on Third earth. New Thundera was now really coming together. Their people were coming back. The cities and towns were being rebuilt. Every thing was looking good. Peace was over all the planet. Now there were other things to look forward too.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
